Easter Treats!
by YayForIshida
Summary: Ishida doesn't like chocolate, so what's Ichigo going to get his boyfriend for Easter? Yuzu's outfit gives him an idea! IchiIshi. Sorreh it's late :/ Also.. I'm sorry if something in the story is repeated randomly. I tried to fix it :/


Ishida sat in Ichigo's arms, on the floor of Ichigo's room, a book; about physics, in his lap. He sighed as he turned the page, randomly taking notes.

"I do not like chocolate, Kurosaki. So there is no need." Ishida stated, adjusting his glasses while writing down something about heat.

"But, come on... There must be _something_ you want. I'm not gonna be wasting the rest of my money on Yuzu again. She's already got like... twenty-five yen worth of Easter eggs." Ichigo enclosed his arms tighter around Ishida. "The least I can do is getting my lovely boyfriend something." Ichigo kissed Ishida's forehead affectionately. Ishida flicked the page over once again, his eyes always gazing at his note pad or the book, they never met Ichigo's gaze.

"But I have everything I need...-"

"What about-"

"I have a sewing machine."

"And some-"

"I have new needles."

"And what about-"

"I also have five different shades of the same coloured thread, Kurosaki." Ishida closed the book and placed it and his notepad, on the floor, next to him. He clutched Ichigo's shirt and, for the first time this evening, looked in to Ichigo's chocolaty eyes. "I know you mean well, Kurosaki, but there is nothing I wish to have. Besides that, I have no money to get you anything in return."

"Listen, Ishida... All I need from you..." Ichigo cupped Ishida's chin and rubbed his thumb along the cheekbone of the pale boy. "…Is you." Ishida's mouth was quietly agape, but suddenly emitted smalls chuckles.

"My… Kurosaki, that was very corny." Ishida teased. Ichigo frowned and pushed Ishida away.

"Shut up. I tried to be nice." Ichigo muttered, pouncing on the Quincy that lay on the floor in hysterics, poking him in his sides.

"Get off, Kurosaki. It's time I went home." Ishida sighed, pushing his hands against the Shinigami's hard torso.

"Aww..." Ichigo moaned, standing up and grabbing the smaller boy, as he stood, closer to him. "Do you have to go now?" Ichigo asked, trying to put on his best puppy-dog eyes ever.

"Yes, I'm afraid. I must finish studying at home. I will definitely be over on Easter." Ishida smiled slightly, walking to Ichigo's door. Ichigo followed the Quincy down his stairs and out of the front door. Ichigo shut his door behind him, slightly, and pulled the Quincy in to a lovingly backbreaking hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, ne?" Ichigo asked, pulling away and looking at the bright blue orbs of his one true love. Ishida nodded and leaned forward to peck Ichigo's lips. Ichigo copied Ishida's movement and leaned forward too, catching the sweet kiss on his tingling lips. He broke away and smiled awkwardly, hiding the ever-present blush that always appeared when Ishida kissed him. He shoved his left hand in to his khaki pants and waved frantically as the smart boy paced down the road, smiling in return. "Ahh… crap. What am I gonna get him?"

The Next Day

Ichigo searched the internet and even read books to find out a perfect present for his boyfriend. Nothing would come to him. He stayed up until Two AM and still found nothing. So now he sat in school, his chin firmly planted in his palm. He watched the sensei walk up and down, explaining about the themes of Romeo and Juliet. Suddenly, people began to stand and walk out of the door. Ichigo still sat with his eyes on the sensei, who was now sitting in her chair behind the desk. He bit his lip and tried to think of something else for Ishida. That was on his mind all the time. Nothing would shift it. The sensei looked up and stared at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, you may leave for lunch. Everyone has left without you." The sensei smiled sweetly. Ichigo blinked out of his daze and stood from his seat, walking up to the sensei. She stared at him, expecting him to apologize and walk away, but instead he returned the gaze.

"Ano… Sensei..?" Ichigo mused.

"Hai?" The sensei answered. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he needed to find a good present; and who could decide better than a girl.

"Umm… You know the student Ishida Uryuu?" He asked, running his fingers through his wild orange mane. The sensei's face contorted in confusion, but nodded anyway. "Well… I need a present for him. Do you have any suggestions?" He looked away in embarrassment.

"Kurosaki-kun, you are very kind to your friends if you buy them presents. What is the occasion?" She answered, smiling her signature sweet smile.

"E-Easter." Ichigo replied, simply, trying to keep the blush from his face. "But my problem is he doesn't really like chocolate."

"Ah, well… why not get him… a shirt of some sort." The sensei suggested with her finger on her lip as she thought. Ichigo hadn't considered that, and now, thinking about it, it wasn't a bad suggestion.

"Ahh! Arigatou gozimasu, sensei!" Ichigo thanked, bowing his head and smiling. He quickly paced from the class room and walked up on to the roof.

He was much happier, with that big weight lifted from his shoulders, as he sat in his little group of friends on the roof, eating their lunch.

"Kurosaki-kun! What are you getting for Easter?" Orihime asked sitting down next to the carrot-topped boy.

"Nothing much; just some money, Dad thinks I'm too old for eggs." Ichigo muttered, taking a bite out of his rice ball. Orihime sighed slightly and turned to the boy in front of Ichigo.

"Ishida-kun, what are you getting?" She repeated, smiling at him. Ichigo looked up at Ishida and smiled slightly.

"Well, someone is getting me something, though I insisted that they didn't. My Father still buys me something, though I hate his guts; and it's always the same thing- A shirt. If I get another shirt this Easter, I think I will kill the person who dares to buy it." Ishida ranted, staring at his hands. Oh God. Ichigo was straight back to square one. Luckily, before anyone could notice the hysterically mortified look of Ichigo, the bell went; signalling the end of lunch.

Today… had been the worst day… ever. Ichigo opened the front door and totally evaded his Father's attempts to knock him from his feet. Instead, he just punched his Father's face and walked straight up the stairs and in to his room. His Father left it at that, knowing something was up and he needed his own space. Ichigo sighed loudly and collapsed on his bed, face first. He turned over on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, his mind always on one thing- Ishida and his present. What was he going to get him? He wanted to get him something because Ishida was always there for him. Even though they had always been enemies, there were times when only Ishida understood the feelings of the Shinigami. It was only when they decided to get to know each other properly did they find out that they found each other attractive. Ichigo smiled in remembrance of them getting together. He needed to get him something now, but what? Suddenly, Ichigo was dragged out of his thoughts as his door was knocked.

"What?" Ichigo yelled, quite annoyed by the disturbance.

"Gomen ne, Onii-san," Ichigo heard, the sweetness in the voice making him smile. "I just want to show you something."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, sitting up and staring at the still closed door. The door opened softly and Ichigo swooned at the sight.

"Do you like it, Onii-san?" Yuzu asked, twirling.

"You look cute, Yuzu." Ichigo replied, smiling at the sight. Yuzu was wearing an adorable little, pink dress with a bunny tail attached to it. She also wore bunny ears to go with her outfit.

"Arigatou!" Yuzu squealed happily. "Oh, and can you ask your glasses friend if he can sew my yellow dress?"

"…Sure…" Ichigo slowly mused. A cheeky smile appeared on Ichigo's face. He had an idea.

Easter Sunday (Ishida's POV)

Ishida stood outside the Kurosaki Household's door. He sighed slightly before raising his hand and softly hitting his knuckles off the wood. He heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. After waiting a few moments, the door opened and a smiling face of Kurosaki Ichigo appeared. Ichigo grabbed Ishida's wrist and pulled him inside the house. He kissed his cheek and smiled at him. Ishida raised an eyebrow at the happy face of the Shinigami.

"Just go up to my room. I shouldn't be long. I just gotta get your present." Ichigo muttered, a grin on his face. Ishida groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Kurosaki, I did say you didn't have to get me anything." Ishida reminded him. "I really didn't want anything, I wouldn't mind-" Ishida was shut up by a kiss upon his lips.

"Just go, Uryuu…" Ichigo purred, pushing Ishida, slowly, by his hips, up the stairs. Ishida smiled at the way he said his name and walked up the stairs to the door with the 'fifteen' on it.

Ishida sat down on Ichigo's bed, glancing at the covers and smiling when he recognised them. They had the Quincy cross on it. Ichigo must love him a lot if he buys stuff like this. Ishida began to wonder how much Ichigo loved him. Well… He bought the covers that have Quincy crosses on them and he often hugs him and kisses him. Not forgetting he was getting something from him for Easter, though he insisted he didn't. Ishida also wondered how long Ichigo was going to take. It must be big if he's taking this long. What was it? Maybe it was a roll of cotton or some material of some sort. Maybe it was something with a cross on it. Ishida had so many ideas of what it could be. But he never guessed what it was. Suddenly, forcing Ishida to look that way, the door opened, very slowly. Ichigo's head popped in, wearing bunny ears. Ishida stared at him, trying not to laugh.

"Hey… You wanna see the rest of your present?" Ichigo asked, grinning wildly. Ishida blinked and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger.

"Kurosaki…what…" Ishida's voice stopped working and his mouth was agape. Ichigo. Was. Wearing. A. Bunny. Outfit. Not just any bunny outfit, but a pair of bright pink underwear with a bunny tail on it. He also wore a bow tie around his neck. Ishida stared in complete and utter shock. Ichigo… looked SO sexy, when he began to walk over, it took all of Ishida's strength not to grab him with both hands and pin him down. hida stared in complete and utter shock. Ichigo...ose with his middle finger.

very slo

"Happy Easter, Uryuu..." Ichigo purred, grabbing Ishida's shoulders and, slowly, pushing his back against the bed. Ishida stared up at the bunnified Shinigami and was still mesmerised. "Do you like your present?" Ichigo began to nibble Ishida's neck while trying to unfasten his shirt. Ishida still couldn't speak so nodded and moaned slightly instead. "I'm glad. This bunny is hungry though." Ishida gazed down at Ichigo's face, which still had the grin plastered on it. Ichigo had managed to unfasten the shirt and it was hanging off of Ishida's arms.

"Kurosaki..." Ishida gasped, placing his hands on his bare back. A thought suddenly popped in to his head as the bunny-gami made his way down his chest. Ishida pushed Ichigo off of him slightly.

"Aww... Come on, Uryuu... Naughty bunny Ichii is hungry!"

"Where is your family? I'm not having them walk in on..." Ishida thought of how to phrase it. "My present."

"They're out- for Easter. They went to a chocolate convention." Ichigo replied, pulling at the bow tie around his neck. Ishida sighed in relief and pulled the Shinigami up to his lips, where he roughly kissed Ichigo; who kissed back happily. "Now then." Ichigo smiled again. Ishida was began to find that smile very arousing. "Can bunny-Ichii have his carrot?" Ishida almost passed out before he could answer.

-----

**A/N!:**Okay! This story was supposed to be uploaded on Sunday... but I just got back from Scotland! (Which was awesome BTW) So I couldn't upload it. AND!! I had to finish it... I couldn't finish it in Scotland because I had eyes prying over my shoulder... and with a story like this... I don't want them to judge me XD Them = my family. eg, my brother, his girlfriend, ect. XD So Yeah... Happy Late Easter! I've just finished eating my chocolate egg ^^ Yums... It was a kit-kat one :D So anyway... Hope you enjoyed it. Me, Ishida and Kyouya from OHSHC are awaiting your reviews. I love you all! xx


End file.
